


romeo and juliet

by chottostop



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Also fluff, Crack, M/M, yeah idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chottostop/pseuds/chottostop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story of falling in love at the laundromat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

the unspoken rule is that laundry is done together, on saturdays, at the ungodly hour of 12 am. among the crowd of washing machines propped up against the walls, the two of them feel like king and other king, yet they only use adjacent ones. it feels very domestic.

_(the lady at the counter does not matter. let her chew her bubblegums and text on her phone.)_

 

 

some days daiki's laundry ends up on kouki's wash, and vice-versa. sometimes they only notice while they're putting away their clothes and beddings. or at lunch. or after wiping their sweat after a strenuous work-out with the other's towel. and then they'd think, "oh. this isn't mine. must be his." and then proceed to use it again for the rest of the day.

 

 

the thing where someone forgets to bring the bleach and fabric softener also happens. in such cases, the other would graciously lend theirs.

if they both forget to bring their bleach and fabric softener, the routine is this: let the lady at the counter do her job; they don't have much laundry and the price isn't much anyway. there's a cafe one block away, and they have great coffee. daiki and kouki would go there while they wait. they would talk about their lives and movies and who's dating who and some other stuff.

well this hasn't really happened, but in daiki's head it has, and on their way back they would hold hands.

 

 

daiki and kouki usually finish, pay at the counter, and exit the laundromat at the same time. but this bit is probably one of daiki's favorite parts. kouki would hold one door open, and daiki, the other one. the lady at the counter had raised a brow at them, and daiki suppressed an urge to chuckle.

this is also daiki's least favorite part—he can never seem to make his mind up about it. fininshing their laundry meant going back home, and back home meant back at the dorm with an extremely annoying roommate pointedly not kouki. as daiki thinks this, he makes up a brilliant plan: he could ask kouki to share living spaces with him. but daiki guesses that'd have to wait for future saturdays.

_after all_ , daiki thinks as he looks at kouki's retreating form in the opposite direction, _i haven't even introduced myself yet._

 

 

a secret: this is how daiki knew kouki's name. one of his handkerchiefs ended up with daiki, and in one corner a "furihata kouki" was embroidered.

another secret: daiki never did end up returning it to it's rightful owner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other juliet in his starring role

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published: april 25, 2013 (w o w omg)  
> migrating from tumblr to here, for archiving purposes. also edited a bit.

Furihata Kouki is a young man of 20-something-below-5 university student taking up literature. He lives in a condominium bought with his parent’s money and he feels remorseful about it. when asked for an honest opinion of himself his answer would be “nice, in an average sort of way,” and not in the i’m-a-nice-guy-kind-of-way. He’s never had a girlfriend, plays basketball, and does his laundry every Saturday at 12 am. His favorite day of the week is Saturday.

 

Probably contrary to popular opinion (Kouki means the person currently standing next to him and reaching for his bottle of fabric softener, which only means he’d forgotten his own again) Furihata Kouki knows who the person beside him is. And romeo who never actually seems to remember to bring anything but his wash and money is called Aomine Daiki. He’s pretty popular.

How Furihata knew goes by the name Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya is Furihata’s colleague and good friend. Kuroko is good friends with Aomine Daiki.

“Basketball prodigy and an idiot with the brain capacity of an ant,” Kuroko had said. “His feelings are decided by his dick.” Kuroko gets very affectionate at times.

 

But that’s a story Kouki thinks of telling maybe sometime else. Right now The Aomine Daiki whom he’s never dreamed of having the pleasure to do laundry with on a regular basis is reaching for his fabric softener, which Kouki thought he should at least be kind enough to do for his good friend and partner in laundry.

And which he really shouldn’t have, because at the same time that Kouki grabs for the bottle, so does Daiki, and it was a hard fought battle with his inner high-school-girl-in-love that Kouki didn't die from embarrassment on the spot. He might’ve let out a small panicked squeal though. He’s not quite sure. Daiki looked like he was amused.

 

The lady at the counter is definitely looking at them like they’re circus clowns by now, and all Kouki could think of was a poem called _oh god_ , composed of different variations of the phrase from _oh my_ _god_ to _oh my fucking god_.

So much for being a literature major.

     

It wasn’t that Furihata was shy, he just didn’t like talking if he doesn’t need to, and this time he really needed to. He’s as sure as the grass is green and the sky is blue that if he _didn’t talk right_ _now_ he might lose the courage to talk next time—and there _might not be a next time_. It’s just. That.

For some reason he knows is the feeling of making a mistake and being rejected, his throat is particularly parched tonight, and he can’t make his mouth move. His feet are taking him home on auto and he doesn’t know how to regain control of his body.

One last look back catches him and Aomine Daiki staring at each other from opposite ends of the street, and clambering to look back ahead when the thought sinks in.

Furihata Kouki’s fragile glass heart may or may not have stopped.

 

Sometimes, Kouki thinks, why him? Romeo is a dark-skinned, athletic young man with the face and the body of a Greek god. Of all the people in the world, Kouki thinks himself just another guest at the Capulet ball, while Juliet still hasn’t shown herself. This could be just another of Romeo’s exploits, because he’s supposed to pine for Juliet, but Kouki is surprised that he doesn’t care.

 

This is his moment, and if Juliet comes late, then lucky for him and too bad for her; because Kouki will lead Romeo away before she finds out her Romeo has gone.

      

(The story doesn’t go this way but this isn’t a Shakespearean Romeo and Juliet anyway)

 

Kouki just needs to learn a little bit more about controlling himself, and maybe next Saturday he can ask if Daiki wants to have coffee at the cafe a block away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @ [chottostop](http://chottostop.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by richard brautigan's poem, "romeo and juliet." except this isn't as genius as that poem. written for fuwa and ika.
> 
> update (1/15/2016): extremely late to post, but i wrote [a sequel to this ficlet](http://chottostop.tumblr.com/post/48845162758), posted at my fic tumblr.


End file.
